Glimoire
by Samusa
Summary: Glaubt ihr an Geister, Dämonen und der Gleichen? Die Story ist ein Hirngespinst von mir und wollte geschrieben werden...höhö


_Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei, aber auch nicht einmal ansatzweise irgendwelche Rechte der Serie seaQuest DSV und verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Story auch kein Geld, nicht einen Cent. _

_Anm.: Ja ja, da hört man sich den Rufus an, wie er „Agnus Dei" singt und schon hat man den Salat. Ich wollte eigentlich früh schlafen gehen, weil ich ne Geschichtsarbeit schreib', aber…wie heißt es so schön? Was soll's! ;) _

_Also, worum geht's? Gruselgewusel auf der seaQuest. Noch Fragen? Dann lesen! ;) Ich weiß selbst noch nicht hundert prozentig was hier noch passieren wird…lassen wir uns mal überraschen…_

**Glimoire**

**by Samusa**

Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf. Was war das? Hatte sie geträumt? Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an…ja. Allerdings was genau sie bis eben noch geträumt hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Es beschlich sie lediglich ein mulmiges Gefühl, welches noch von diesem Traum herrührte…Es war, als wären die Bilder ihres Traumes noch direkt vor ihrem geistigen Auge, doch konnte sie sie nicht erkennen. Sie verblassten mehr und mehr. Das einzige was sie zurückließen war dieses komische Gefühl, welches sie nicht losließ. Im Halbdunkelnd umher tastend suchte sie den Lichtschalter…

Gefunden. Als das Licht ihrer Kabine wieder erleuchtete, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal halb vier morgens. Also noch längst nicht Zeit aufzustehen. Sie knipste das Licht aus und legte sich wieder hin.

So langsam verflog dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, doch war Wendy immer noch beunruhigt. Solche Gefühle, wie die nach ihrem Traum, wenn es denn einer war, waren so wie gut wie nie Zufall. Jedenfalls nicht bei ihr. Hatte sie etwas empfangen, was sie aufgeweckt hatte? Aber sie spürte nichts. Es war alles normal…zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Tony, lass den Scheiß."

Piccolo fing an zu lachen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm Spaß machte seinen Mitbewohner ein wenig aufzuziehen. Wenn der sich auch so damit erschrecken ließ, war er selber Schuld. „Komm schon Luke, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du an so einen Schwachsinn glaubst."

„Tony, ich bin Wissenschaftler und sicherlich nicht dazu geneigt irgendwelchem Hokuspokus auf dem Leim zu gehen, allerdings bin ich auch nicht so ignorant alles von vorneherein auszuschließen." Lucas dachte da an einige Erfahrungen, die ihm unmissverständlich klarmachten, dass nicht alles auf dieser Welt rational erklärbar war. „Außerdem ist es verdammt, oder besser verdammt früh und du gehst mir gewaltig auf die Nerven." Der Teenager lag in seiner Koje und versuchte seit einer Ewigkeit zu schlafen, doch schien Tony Piccolo das gar nicht einzusehen und hielt ihn mit aller Macht wach.

„Du hast also Angst, Kumpel. Sag es doch gleich." zog Tony das Computergenie weiter auf.

„Ich habe keine Angst." konterte Lucas genervt. „Ich versuche zu schlafen, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte und dein komisches Geschwafel da unten hilft mir nicht gerade dabei." Der Teenager war kurz davor seinem Freund gemeine Sachen an den Kopf zu knallen…jedenfalls war es um seine Beherrschung bald nicht mehr allzu gut bestellt. Sein Mitbewohner las seit geschätzten hundert Jahren aus einem komischen alten Buch vor. Irgendwelches Kauderwelsch, das absolut keinen Sinn zu ergeben schien und auch keiner Sprache ähnelte, die Lucas kannte. „Wo hast du das Teil eigentlich her? Und seit wann bitte, bist du im Besitz von Büchern? Das stürzt mich fast in eine Identitätskrise."

„Oh, wir sind gereizt ja?" Tony rollte mit den Augen. Lucas verstand manchmal echt keinen Spaß. „Ich hab beim letzten Landurlaub so'ne Puppe kennen gelernt, die hat mir das geschenkt. Die is ein wenig auf dem Gothictrip, aber na ja, sonst war sie ganz nett, wenn du verstehst, mein Freund." Tony fing an zu lachen, während Lucas da nur mit den Augen rollen konnte. „Zu diesem komischen Gruselwälzer von Buch hat sie mir auch noch so ein Brett mitgegeben. Sie meinte ich soll das ruhig mal ausprobieren, das bringt echt Spaß. Sie sagte sie hätte das Brett befragt, ob sie mit mir ausgehen soll und es hat ja gesagt." Schon wieder lachte Tony.

Lucas zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er hatte dieses komische hässliche und klobige Teil schon in der Ecke liegen sehen. Es war eines von diesen Geisterbrettern, die, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte „Ouija-Bretter" hießen. „Da siehst du was für ein Unsinn das alles ist. Welches halbwegs vernünftige und einigermaßen intelligente Brett würde auch nur irgendeiner Frau so einen Tipp geben..." Das Computergenie gähnte und stellte zu seiner Freude fest, dass nun endlich der Schlaf die Oberhand zu gewinnen schien. Piccolo und sein komisches Gestammel ignorierte er nun mehr oder weniger und schaffte es letztendlich doch ins Land der Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen in der Messe hatte Wendy dieses komische Gefühl doch als simplen Alptraum abgestempelt. Andernfalls würde sie sich sicherlich, zumindest ansatzweise an diesen Traum erinnern. Sie saß mit Lieutenant Henderson an einem Tisch und frühstückte, als auch Captain Bridger sich zu ihnen gesellte. „Darf ich mich setzen?" fragte er höflich.

Die beiden Frauen lächelten ihn an. „Selbstverständlich Captain." erwiderte Lonnie.

Bridger setzte sich mit seinem Tablett mit an den Tisch. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen? Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber für mich war das eine unruhige Nacht."

„Also ich kann nicht klagen." erzählte Henderson drauf los. „Ich habe aber auch generell einen tiefen Schlaf."

Der Captain lächelte und begann sein Brötchen mit einer Schicht Schokolade zu bestreichen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, mein Schlaf war auch nicht allzu erholsam. Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub ich hatte einen Alptraum." erklärte Dr. Smith.

Bridger legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Ein Alptraum?"

„Ja…zumindest glaube ich das. Ich dachte erst ich hätte etwas empfangen, aber wirklich deuten oder bewusst spüren konnte ich nichts. Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl, aber das ist ganz schnell wieder verflogen."

„Meinst du das hat etwas zu bedeuten?" fragte Lonnie an Wendy gerichtet.

Die Bordärztin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht…"

Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt betraten Lucas und Tony die Messe. Sofort überkam Wendy wieder dieses eigenartige Gefühl, sodass sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass es nicht bloß ein einfacher Traum gewesen war. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Ihr Blick traf Lucas und Tony die sich gerade streitend an einen Tisch setzten.

„Wendy, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lonnie, der das angespannte Gesicht der Ärztin nicht entfallen war.

Bridger folgte der Richtung, in der Dr. Smith zu schauen schien und entdeckte die beiden. Er versuchte mit Wendy zu reden, doch diese schien in sich selbst versunken zu sein. „Wendy…sind es die beiden?" Bridger schaute erneut zu Lucas und Tony und entschied sich zu ihnen zu gehen.

„Guten Morgen." sagte er.

„Morgen." grummelte Lucas und gähnte einmal demonstrativ.

„Hast du auch nicht gut geschlafen?" fragte er sein jüngstes Crewmitglied.

„Nein, wie denn auch?" erwiderte er daraufhin anklagend an seinen Mitbewohner. „Mr. Piccolo hier meinte die ganze Nacht lang mich wach halten zu müssen und mich zu zutexten"

„Das waren Geisterbeschwörungen." gab Tony patzig zurück.

„Geisterbschwörungen?" fragte Bridger ungläubig.

Tony war der ernste Blick des Captains nicht entgangen. „Ach na ja, nur so ein altes Buch mit so Hexensprüchen, was weiß ich. Das sollte ein Scherz sein. Kein Grund zur Aufregung."

Im nächsten Moment klappte Dr. Smith von ihrem Stuhl und blieb bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen.

_Anm.: So, habt ihr jetzt auch brav alle Angst? ;) Herrje, ja ich hab die „Gruselgeschichten" nun mal nicht erfunden und gekonnt kann man das auch nicht nennen. Aber es geht ja erst los… und jeder der sich bis hier unten durchgerungen hat, kann mir auch gern ein Review hinterlassen…_

_also… Fortsetzung folgt…_


End file.
